


Hello, I love U

by ChoiPpotto



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoiPpotto/pseuds/ChoiPpotto
Summary: Farewells are often difficult and painful, especially when there are unsaid things...Not necessarily a Yaoi/BL, after all, there are many kinds of love.Here, Yuzuru's feeling may look a lot more like the feeling of fans like me at the moment when Fernandez says goodbye to competitive skating.THE SITUATIONS THAT ARE DEVELOPED IN THIS HISTORY ARE FICTITITIES AND SHOULD NOT, UNDER ANY HYPOTHESIS, BE TAKEN BY REALITY.





	Hello, I love U

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hello, I love U](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462422) by Me. 



> There's no intention of disrespect anyone. Is just imagination. Think of these people as actors working on a movie and let's be happy. <3
> 
> BTW, English is not my first language so, please, don't get me wrong. <3
> 
> I made some corections cuz... It was really necessary. ^^

 

**Words I never said...**

 

It was night when Javier arrived to home. The day has been cloudy, the heavy clouds threatened all the time to pour over the city, it did not seem like would take too long to rain.

Relaxed and warmed at the comfort of his apartment, he turned off the lights and let his body falls down at the couch. The rain finally came. He liked the sound of the drops tapping the window, didn’t know why, just liked it. In a couple of days he would be at home, in Spain, rounded by his family. Preferably with the European hepta in the chest. Had his friends in Canada, his second family, but nothing compared to the feeling of being in HOME and from there to not long, maybe it would be from Canada that he’ll be missing, but he was okay with it.

He had always brought many pampering from Spain in intention of prolonging that delicious sensation that his native land propitiated to him. Among these, one was special: a little box where, with the help of his beloved sister Laura, he had saved clippings from magazines and newspapers, as well as photos with family and friends from various eras of his life. Just twenty-something and with so much in luggage ... Loved that little box. It kept a little of who he was, how much he changed, what went on, and how much he grew. Always left it there on the shelf within reach of hands, and despite the many things already packed, it remained in its place. He got up, took the box, turned on the lamp, and this time sat on the floor.

The weather seemed quite conducive to nostalgia. Had already spread some of the photos on the coffee table when the bell rang. Odd. Under that storm, who the hell would knock on his door? He waited for the repetition of ringing that lingered but it happened. Got up and ran to the door only to be even more surprised to open it.

Standing in front of him with an expression half lost and trembling with cold, a Yuzuru drenched from head to toe.

 

\- Yu... Yusu?

\- I got caught on the way. - replied the Japanese, somewhat ashamed, placing a hand on the back of his neck. - It's cold ...

 

\- Oh, yes. God, it's cold. Come in! - the Spaniard shook his head as if to frighten away the surprise that still hung his face. - I'll ... - he ran to the bedroom and then came back with a towel. - Take off that coat, dries it ... No. Just dry does not help. Come here...

 

Had already started walking toward the room when looked back and saw that Yuzuru was still standing next to the door with a frown. He laughed at himself when realized how exaggerated was acting.

 

\- Ok, I… I just don’t… I don’t know what happened to you coming here at this time and under this storm but I don’t want you to get colded or have an asthma attack for it.

 

\- Habi, calm down, okay ?! - he said quietly and with a small smile.

 

Javier started to get closer, took the towel from Yuzuru's hands and began to dry his black hair. Yuzuru took a deep, slow breath and let him do it. Then took the towel, placed it between his body and Javier's and hugged him by drawing his face into the curve of his neck, as usual. The elder knew that something had happened. He returned the embrace of his friend and they stayed in that embrace for a few long minutes.

 

A sneeze. A laugh.

 

Shower! You know where it is. I'll get some dry clothes for you ...

 

\- _Haaaai_!

 

*****

 

Javi separated some clothes and laid them on his bed for the other to wear. Left the room closing the door behind him to make Yuzu comfortable, then went to the kitchen to prepare something to drink.

When Yuzuru got out of the room, still rather ashamed wearing Javier's clothes, his friend had just poured into a huge mug a hot drink that offered the youngest. Yuzu accepted with a smile and leaned against the counter that separated the small kitchen from the living room. Looked up the few things that were still in the usual place in the apartment, practically only the furniture and a few utensils. Javier finally came leaning on the counter too, but from inside. They were silent for a while until Yuzu decided to answer the question Javi's gaze had asked him since he arrived.

 

\- I… I wanted to be with you a little. - he narrowed his eyes in a cute expression and took another sip of his drink.

 

Javier smiled as warmly as he could, walked around the counter and stood beside Yuzuru, pushing him lightly with his shoulder. Yuzu chuckled softly as he felt the Spaniard lean the head on his shoulder like a cat who ask for affection. He inclined the head slightly and closed his eyes for a few moments just hearing the sound of the rain.

After a time there, comfortably quiet side by side, the Japanese realized the papers scattered on the coffee table.

 

\- Pictures? - Asked poking the Spaniard.

 

Javier smiled excitedly as remembered what was doing before his friend's unexpected arrival. He set the mug down on the counter and with his hands on Yuzu's waist, led him to the little table. Sat down and motioned for his friend to do the same.

 

\- Are memories. Photos, clippings, tickets ... Memories of what I was and how I became who I am today.

 

As Javi rummaged through some of his memories looking for something specific, Yuzu watched delightedly as the older man's eyes sparkled. How he admired the man in front of him ... Javier might never have had an idea of the exact size of the feelings Yuzu had for him. So much time had passed since the Japanese had come to Toronto expecting to find a rival, but instead found someone whose smile was capable of making the sun ashamed of its heat. How could there be someone like him?

 

\- This! - Javi exclaimed, shaking a small photo before Yuzu's eyes. - Do you remember? Our first photo here in Canada. You still had not decided whether you liked me or not.

 

Yuzuru held the image, watching for a moment. - I had prepared for a war. - said as if to himself - to a reception with glances over shoulder and you welcomed me with a smile. I didn't know what to think. It was strange. I didn't know if you just didn't care, if you were underestimating me or if ... - He paused and a shy smile formed in the corner of his mouth.

 

\- Or if...? - Javier brought his face closer to Yuzuru's, causing the Japanese to change his gaze.

 

\- Or if you were just the sweetest, kindest person I'd ever met. - He looked back at the older man who smiled at him. Could have sworn that Javi had blushed.

 

Javi bit the corner of his lip and smiled, a restrained smile, maybe even shy. - And have you found the answer for it?

 

\- _Baaaka_! - Yuzuru laughed and slowly looked up at the coffee table. For a brief moment he stared at a magazine clip and picked it up gently.

 

Javier was silent observing every trace of Yuzu's semblance as he stared at the clipping as if that piece of paper had some sort of magical charm.

 

\- I like that ... this moment- he said softly, almost whispering and not changing the direction of his gaze. Javier smiled. It was a cut of a matter from when the Spaniard had won his first world title by leaving Yuzuru with second place.

 

                                                                  

 

In the image, the moment before the embrace between the two after the result. Below the photo the person who wrote the story referred to the moment as " _The most beautiful and touching demonstration of rivalry that skating has ever witnessed._ " The older repeated the picture gesture, tidying Yuzu's hair behind his ear and drawing the attention to him. It was natural that this was a special moment for Javi, it was his first world title. But the fact was that Yuzuru was not the type who likes to remember a defeat, what made that moment so special to him then? As read the question in the eyes of the pal, Yuzu smiled and faced the clipping again.

 

\- I was angry. I was angry at myself for losing. But when I saw you and you were so happy, I saw your eye shine and somehow I was happy too.- He paused, looking back to Javi, this time looking directly into his eyes. He sighed and, with some restraint in his voice, continued. - Maybe, till that moment, I still had not realized how important you are to me and that's why I cried. And the desperation in your eyes when you saw me crying showed me that somehow I was important to you too.

 

Javier was surprised to hear it that way. Could see the tears that had formed in the corners of the Japanese's eyes. He dried them before they could trickle down the other's delicate face. There was a knot in his throat. He knew exactly the reason of the tears in Yuzu's eyes. Could read the " _I'm going to miss you_ " on each one. Didn't want to cry. He'd prepared for moments like this for a long time. Was necessary.

 

\- You ARE important to me, Yusu! - He said, emphasizing the verb as he moved away the hair that fell almost over his friend's eyes. "You matter to me, _querido_!

 

Between the two, sitting there on the floor of the apartment dimly lit by a single lamp, an immense number of words not yet said even though they are said by looks. The knot in the throat of the Spaniard, the tears that still balanced the lines of the Japanese's eyes, were the fruits of years of a relationship that in some points, even not them could understand. They were so far from the boys who met in competitions years ago. Now they would be apart from each other and only time would tell till when.

 

The youngest covered his face with the hands and finally let the tears fall. Had faced a thunderstorm to go there in an attempt to say the words that had run through his chest and throat so long before the could see him leave for the last time as his companion and rival, and now, in front of him, they seemed to refuse to be said, turning into tears. He felt weak and hated himself for it. Felt Javier's arms around his body, pulling him close to his. Didn't want to pretend that didn't need that hug. Allowed himself to be nestled there in Javi's chest, while Javi caressing his hair gently trying to calm him. They had unconsciously wanted that moment for years and now they knew it.

 

*****

 

Javier woke up with light striking his face. Opened his eyes and saw that Yuzu was still sleeping nestled at his body. He slid his hand gently over the other's black hair and stroked his cheek. Would miss him too, but knew he would be allright.

 

 _Boku mo aishiteru Yusu_... It's not goodbye.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Haaaai (Oookay)  
> *Querido (My dear)  
> *Baka (fool)  
> *Boku mo aishiteru Yusu (I love U too, Yuzu)  
> * I use to write "Yusu" cuz of the pronunciation of Javi. And "Habi" cuz of the pronunciation of Yuzu.
> 
> I use to feel a lot what I'm writing, always putting me hard in the shoes of my characters. I'm a really sentimental person that loves writing so please, let me know what it seems to you.


End file.
